New happiness in the family!
by Daya's lover
Summary: LS, this is for you and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**LS - This story is for you! I am going to make some changes to the story and I am going to change your name Saher to Sarah because I never heard a girl 👧 name called Saher so I hope you don't mind if I change the name of your character and if you do mind please tell me and why you need that name and mainly is it a girl's 👧 name and so I hope you like the story too! I'm mainly sorry 🙏 🙏 🙏 🙏 to post this story very much late so please forgive 🙏 me if you can please forgive 🙏 me please 🙏 🙍🙇 🙇 !**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Characters are :-**

 **Jai Shetty -** Jai is a most Senior Inspector of CID team in Mumbai. He has 2 younger brother and a younger sister who also works in CID as Senior Inspector and Inspector. He is married to **Diya**. He is a very hard working guy in CID. He loves his family the most next to his **Duty.** He always try to send time with his family and wife which he never gets of his Duty. He always pampers his brothers and his younger sister and Duo's kids and once in a while Duo's wifes too. Jai has some bad past moments in his life!

 **Abhijeet Shetty -** Abhijeet is Jai's first younger brother who is 2 years younger than Jai. He is a CID officer in Mumbai. He is married to **Tarika** and father of 1 son called **Aditya**. He is 3rd senior in CID.

 **Daya Shetty -** Daya is Jai's second younger brother and Abhijeet's younger too. He is 4 years to Jai and 2 years younger than Abhijeet. He is also a CID officer in Mumbai. He is married to **Shreya** and father of 1 son called **Harshit**. He is 4th senior in CID.

 **Sarah Shetty -** Sarah is a Jai's, Abhijeet's and Daya's youngest sister and she is 2 years younger than Daya. Sarah is a CID Inspector in CID where **Shetty Brothers (Jai, Abhijeet and Daya)** work! Sarah lived in San Diego because of her work and her studies because Shetty Brothers wanted her to live a happy life. Now Sarah is living with her family again!

 **Diya Shetty -** Diya is a Senior Inpector in CID Mumbai. She is elder sister of **Tarika** and **Shreya**. Tarika was her first younger sister and Shreya was her second younger sister. Tarika is 3 years younger than Diya and Shreya was 6 years younger than Diya. She is married to **Jai**. She takes care of Jai and his family most of the time. Jai and Diya hardly get time to be with each other. She is second senior in CID. Diya has some bad past moments in her life too!

 **Tarika Shetty -** Tarika is a forensic doctor in CID Mumbai. Wife of **Abhijeet** and mother of Abhijeet's son called **Aditya**.

 **Shreya Shetty -** Shreya is a Inpector in CID Mumbai. Wife of **Daya** and mother of Daya's son called **Harshit**.

 **Dareya child 👶 :-**

 **Harshit Shetty -** Harshit is Dareya's son. He loves Jai and Diya the most. He always get pampered by Jai and Diya and Sarah too!

 **Abhirika child 👶 :-**

 **Aditya or Adi Shetty -** Adi is Abhirika's son. He loves Jai and Diya the most. He always get pampered by Jai and Diya and Sarah too! He has a younger brother who is Dareya's son called Harshit who is 2 years younger than him.

 **Couples** \- Jaiya, Abhirika, Dareya, Rajvi, Sajal and Vivek and Tasha.

First Abhirika got married, second Dareya got married and third Jaiya got married!

 **Ever the CID team members are in this story!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **🆕 happiness 😊😃😁 in the family!**

 **Here the story starts**

There was a big house 🏡 and on the entrance there was a name plate called **Shetty family**! In the Shetty house 🏠, in the kitchen, there was three ladies cooking and one lady was cutting tomatoes 🍅 and fruits 🍎🍏🍊🍇🍓🍍🍉🍈🍒 for breakfast and school 🏫 snacks! One lady ask

Lady - Diya didi, I think you and bhaiya should go out of town for some days!

Diya - Tarika, I and Jai hate going for vacations when we are having this much work here.

Tarika - I think you and bhaiya should take some leave and go for vacations for few days, do you agree with me Shreya?

Shreya - I agree with Tarika didi! Di you should take some time for yourself and your family

Sarah entered the kitchen and say

Sarah - I accept with Tarika and Shreya didi!

Mystery voices - We too didi!

Diya know who's behind them so say

Diya - Daya and Abhijeet, we are seniors of CID team and if we take long leaves then who will take care of CID beauro and cases!

DUO - We will take care of it

Diya - Your bhaiya will not accept for it

Sarah - We will confirm that bhaiya says yes for the vacations! You guys totally need rest for few days

Diya - Come to the straight point, what do you guys need from me and Jai

Tarika - We want you guys to have a baby 👶 for yourself

Diya - Tarika, we are happy 😊 with what we have and we have Adi and Harshit as our kids

Shreya - Didi, we want you and bhaiya to forget about your bad times and start a 🆕 life with bhaiya.

Mystery voice - Tarika, Shreya, Daya, Abhijeet and Sarah, we are happy 😊 with what we have and we don't want to to have a baby 👶 when we have Aditya and Harshit as our own sons, right Diya?

Diya - Yes Jai! We are totally happy 😃😁 with what we have with us!

Daya - But bhai... (got cut off by Jai)

Jai - Daya when we need a baby 👶, we will think about it and do it as Diya's wish so please leave this topic now and forever

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Sarah - Bhaiya, you and didi can go for any vacations for few days?

Jai - I don't want to stay away from my work for long time

Abhirika and Dareya (together) - Bhaiya, we accept with Sarah because you both need a vacation for few days

Jai - I don't want to stay away from you guys for long time

Shreya - We will take care of everything ourselves

Diya - Even the kids?

Tarika - Yes, I, Shreya and Sarah can handle anything so take some time from us and work and go out of town for few days for vacation

Jaiya - We will think about it and answer this question after we return home 🏡 from our work

Abhirika, Dareya and Sarah (together) - 🆗! We hope you guys take a nice decision

After few minutes later, a 4 year old boy 👦 and a 6 year old boy 👦 come down the stairs and went to hall, where their father's, chota maa and bade papa was sitting and reading a newspaper 📰. 4 year old boy 👦 and 6 year old boy 👦 went to their bade papa and say

 **(Dear friends, readers, writers and reviewers, sorry 🙏 🙏 🙏 🙏, I am disturbing your reading, I don't know how a small kids talk so I am writing in normal talking like we talk so I hope you don't mind it! Now you may continue reading the story)**

4 and 6 years old boys - Good morning bade papa!

Jai - Good morning Aditya and Harshit!

Harshit - When did you get up?

Jai - Few minutes ago and I was waiting for your both morning wishes

Adi - Really? (surprised 😲)

Jai - Yes! (smiling 😊)

DUO and Sarah were seeing Aditya and Harshit and their elder brother happiness for each other. After few minutes later Jaiya take the kids to their room and make them ready for school 🏫. After 🔟 minutes later, Jaiya, Adi and Harshit come to the dining table and Jaiya were feeding Harshit and Aditya and then after breakfast, Jaiya went to their room and got ready and came back to hall and see Tarika and Shreya were running 🏃 behind Aditya and Harshit to make them to drink their milk. Jaiya stopped Tarika and Shreya and take the glass of milk and make Harshit and Aditya to drink their milk and help them to wear their bags and Jaiya take the kids and went to school 🏫! In the Shetty house 🏠, Dareya, Abhirika and Sarah were sitting on a couch and sofa and thinking about their brother and sister and their past life and they were thinking of Jaiya were more than worthing to be a parents more than them! After 20 minutes later, Jaiya returned home 🏡 and Sarah give them a cup of tea 🍵 and the Shetty family have their tea 🍵 and went to their rooms to get ready for their job. In Jaiya, Jai was kissing Diya on her neck and Diya was not responding because she was thinking about the morning conversation with the family in the kitchen. Jai bite Diya's neck and Diya responded for Jai's bite and say

Diya - Aaahhh... Jai stop it, it's hurting me

Jai - Sorry jaan!

Jai kiss where he bite her on the neck. Jai stop kissing Diya and see her face and he could say that his wife was disturbed about something, Jai ask

Jai - What are you thinking?

Diya - Nothing! Just thinking about a case (lying)

Jai - Lying to me Diya. I know that you are thinking about the morning conversation with our family! If you need another baby 👶 then I would love to have one for us

Diya - Jai, I don't think I can be pregnant again with another baby 👶 of your and you know the reason

Jai - Diya jaan, I know that but it is not bad enough to try it one last time just for our family

Diya - No Jai, I don't want to hurt you anymore because I heard enough of other people talking about you very much bad. It was never your fault that I missed our babies

Jai - I don't know and care about what other people say and said about me. I don't want them to say a bad thing about you and our family

Diya - Are you angry 😡 on me that I could not give you a baby 👶, like our family wish?

Jai - I am never got angry 😡 on you. It is not your fault that we lost our 4 babies. I am just angry 😡 on myself that I can't stay with you when you really need me a lot more than anything. You think and say that if you want a baby 👶! I am always ready to be a father for our baby 👶(keeping his hand ✋ on her stomach)

Jai take his hand ✋ from Diya's stomach and got dressed and went to hall and checking his laptop for any email 📧. In Jaiya room, Diya was seeing herself on the mirror and see at her stomach and then she the mirror again and see three photos of her when she was pregnant with Jai's babies. Diya got dressed and locked 🔒 the house 🏡 and went to the car 🚗 and sit in the passenger seat beside Jai and Jai drive the car 🚗 to their second home 🏡 and job and duty which is called _**CID**_! On the parking 🅿 spot Jai parked his car 🚗. The Shetty family entered the CID beauro and everyone wish them and Shetty family also wish them back and immediately got into work. In the evening, in the Shetty house 🏠, DUO were making a plan for a case, Sarah was helping Diya, Tarika and Shreya in the kitchen, Jai was checking the notebooks 📓 of Aditya and Harshit and he was also having a bad headache for past 2 ✌ hours but now he couldn't bear it anymore and kids were playing in the hall. Jai ask

Jai - Hars and Adi and you both please not make any noise for a while now please 🙏 🙍 🙇!

Aditya and Harshit (together) - 🆗 bade papa!

Jai - Thanks 😃 😁!

🔟 minutes later, Tarika and Shreya and Diya and Sarah come to hall and see Jai was holding his head with his hands 👐 and his was closing his eyes 👀 because of the pain and stress, so Tarika went to kitchen and bought a headache pill 💊 and give it to Jai and Jai also take his headache pill 💊 without a word and Jai was resting his head on the head rest and close his eyes 👀 and try to calm down himself. After half an hour later, Jai open his eyes 👀 and he went to kitchen and started to make dinner for everyone and Diya and Sarah was helping Jai! Sarah ask

Sarah - Bhaiya, what did you and didi think about the vacation?

Jai - I don't know about it but if Diya said she needs to go for the vacation then I will surely go with her

Sarah - 🆗!

After 20 minutes later, Sarah called everyone for dinner and everyone had their dinner and Dareya and Abhirika make their son to sleep 💤 in their room. Abhirika, Dareya and Sarah went to their room and sleep 💤. Jaiya were clean the kitchen and checked the entrance door 🚪 and off the lights 💡 and Jai went to kitchen and have a glass of milk and went to his room and see Diya and sit beside her on the bed and see that Diya was seeing some photo albums of her pregnancy and Jaiya's engagement and wedding. Jai take the photo albums from Diya and keep in the cupboard and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, are you angry 😡 on me for losing our third child 👶?

Jai - No! I am always happy 😊 with you. If you need, we can go for vacation for few days?

Diya - No. Let us stay here

Jai - 🆗! Come on let us both sleep 💤 now or else we will be late for tomorrow

Diya - 🆗

Jai lay on the bed and Diya hugs Jai and keeps her head on his chest and close her eyes 👀 and slowly sleep. Jai hugs Diya and kisses on her head and Jaiya smile 😊 and slowly went into deep sleep 💤.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **LS - I hope you liked this chapter. If you need any changes then please let me know about it! So sorry 🙏 🙏 🙏 🙏 that I posted our story very much late so please forgive 🙏 me please 🙏 🙍 🙇 please**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Next chapter is going to be bold for Jaiya readers and reviewers so please think twice then read the next chapter of this story please!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shubham Jain** and **Abhijeet love D** \- You guys are right about the guess, this is from ' _ **JOURNEY** **O**_ _ **F**_ _ **A**_ **_FAMILY_** ' but I am going to change lots of things in this story!

 **Guest** \- Thank you for reading and reviewing my story and here is the next chapter of my and LS's story!

 **LS** \- I'm happy 😃😁 that you liked the starting of our story. I am fine. How are you? I will surely add you in my next story and your name will be _**SAHER**_ and that is a promise for you! It's 🆗 if you didn't review in my previous story. Please 🙏 🙍 🙇 don't hesitate to ask me anything and any wishes too!

 **Thank you for all the readers, silent readers, writers, silent writers and reviewers!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry 🙏 that, I couldn't post it last weekend because I was continually busy with work so I hope you understand me and forgive 🙏 me if possible! Enjoy reading this chapter now!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **This chapter is going to be bold in this chapter like I said in the last chapter so please think twice about it and read this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In the middle of the night 🌃 at 12am 🕛, in the Shetty house 🏠, in the Jaiya's room, Diya wake up suddenly and she was sweating 😨 alot! Jai see Diya and ask

Jai - Diya are you 🆗? (worrying)

Diya hugs Jai tightly and start to cry 😭 badly. Jai can understand that his wife had a bad dream about their babies! Jai hugs Diya and let her to cry 😭 for a while and after 20 minutes later, Diya stop crying and she ask

Diya - Jai, will you always be there for me?

Jai - Till I die, I will always love you and be with you

Diya - I love you very much Jai baby!

Jai - I love you very much too Diya meri jaan!

Jaiya kiss on the lips 💋 and Jai lay Diya on the bed and he also lay beside her and kissed her on the head and make Diya to sleep 💤 again and he also sleeps with her. On the morning, Jai wake up and see Diya was hugging him and sleeping 💤 on his chest so Jai carefully Diya's hands 👐 and Jai get up from the bed and adjust the blanket on Diya and he went into the bathroom and got fresh up and when he comes out from the bathroom, he saw that Diya was getting restless so he sits on the bed and caring Diya's hair and suddenly felt that Diya was having a little bit of fever so he kiss her on the head and then Jai makes sure that Diya was sleeping 💤 peacefully and he see the clock, which was showing 4am 🕓 so Jai went to his regular routine of jogging and gym! At 6am 🕕, Jai returned home 🏡 from his jogging and gym. Jai went to his room and got fresh up and went to kitchen and started to make breakfast and lunch for everyone! 🔟 minutes later, Tarika and Shreya came to kitchen and started to helping Jai on making lunch and making coffee 🍵 too! Tarika ask

Tarika - Bhaiya, did you go for your jogging and gym today?

Jai - Yes!

Shreya - Bhai, what do you and Diya di think about the vacation?

Jai - We are not going for any vacation!

Duo's wife (together) - WHAT? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Your sister wants to stay here

Duo's wife - 🆗! (disappointed 😞)

Jai - Tarika can you and rest of our family do me a favor please?

Tarika - What favor bhai?

Jai - Please for few days can you guys take care of Aditya and Harshit?

Tarika and Shreya (together) - What happened to Diya didi? (worrying)

Jai - Don't worry about your sister because she is having a little bit of fever and last night 🌃 she got a bad dream

Shreya - Is she is 🆗 now?

Jai - Yes!

Tarika - I will check on didi's temperature

Jai - Tarika I will check her temperature because I don't want you to get sick

Tarika - 🆗, do as your wishes bhaiya!

Jai - Got angry 😡 on me?

Shreya and Tarika (together) - We can't get angry 😡 on you for no reason

Jai - I will take a look at your sister that if she's still sleeping 💤

Duo's wife (together) - 🆗!

Jai went to his room and open the cupboard and take a first aid box and take a thermometer and check Diya's temperature. After few minutes later, Jai takes the thermometer from Diya's mouth 👄 and the temperature was showing was little bit high so when to kitchen and got a bowl of water and a small cloth and Jai wet the cloth and keep it on Diya's head and keep changing the cloth and keeping the wet cloth on Diya's head. In the hall, DUO and Sarah came to hall and sit on the couch and reading a newspaper 📰 and Tarika and Shreya gives them their coffee 🍵 and Sarah ask

Sarah - Shreya didi, where is bhaiya and Diya didi?

Shreya - Diya didi got the same bad dream again and she got little bit of fever

Abhijeet - How is didi now?

Tarika - Bhaiya was saying that they are not going to the vacation and didi will be fine soon. Bhai asked us a favor!

Daya - What favor?

Tarika -That no one should be disturb them for few days until didi doesn't get well soon.

Abhijeet - 🆗, we will help you, Shreya and Sarah in taking care of the kids

Sarah, Tarika and Shreya (together) - Thanks! (smiling 😊)

Daya - Let us get to work now

Abhirika and Dareya went to their son room and wake them up and make them ready for the school 🏫! Sarah was packing lunch for everyone but expect Jaiya. After 🔟 minutes later, Dareya and Abhirika bought their son and DUO were feeding their son and Harshit ask

Harshit - Papa, where is bade papa and bade mama?

Daya - Your bade mama is not feeling well so your bade papa is taking care of your bade mama

Adi - What happened to bade mama?

Abhijeet - She has got fever!

Adi and Harshit (together) - Can we see bade mama now?

Tarika - Not until your bade mama is fine and already.

Harshit and Aditya (together) - 🆗! (disappointed 😞)

DUO feed their son and Sarah drop the kids at the school 🏫 and came back to home 🏡 and get dressed and Abhirika, Dareya and Sarah went to CID beauro. In the Shetty house 🏠, Jaiya was sleeping 💤. Jai wake up and see Diya was sleeping 💤 peacefully so he got fresh up and went to kitchen and make soup for Diya and himself. 20 minutes later, Jai takes the two ✌ bowls of soup and went to his room and keep the bowls of soup on the table and wake up Diya. Diya wake up and see Jai was in the room and get shocked 😲 and ask

Diya - Jai, what are you doing here and why you didn't wake me up and what time ⌚ is it?

Jai - Sssshhhh... Relax jaan! Today we are not going to beauro and next few days until you get well, I am going to be with you and trust me I am going to make it special for us and mainly for you!

Diya - Why we're not going to beauro for few days?

Jai - You're having high fever and I want to be with you for few days

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Now let us have our soup first

Diya - 🆗

Jai take a bowl of soup and help her to have her soup and Jai give her medicines. Diya have her medicines without a word and lay on the bed. Jai sit on the bed and make sure Diya was sleeping 💤, then Jai have his soup and message Tarika about Diya's health and then Jai went to kitchen and cleaned up everything and went to his room and started to do his and Diya's file works on laptop. After 40 minutes later, Jai called someone and ask

Jai - Hi Nisha, are you 🆓 now?

Nisha - Yes I am 🆓! What do you need Jai?

Jai - Nisha, can Diya can get pregnant again?

Nisha - She has only 20% of getting pregnant. If Diya gets pregnant again then she has to be extremely careful with the baby 👶 and herself or else it may cost her life or the baby's 👶 life!

Jai - 🆗!

Nisha - Why did you ask me this question❓

Jai - One last time I want to try to have a baby 👶

Nisha - 🆗, all the best 👍!

Jai - Thanks!

Jai ended the call and see Diya and smile 😊, Jai kiss on Diya's head and say to himself

Jai - I promise you Diya that when you get pregnant again, I will surely be with you all the time as much as possible and I will take care of you and our baby 👶 very much carefully!

Jai started to do his work on laptop. In the evening, when Dareya, Sarah and Abhirika entered into the house 🏡 and the whole house 🏡 was totally silent. Tarika and Shreya take Adi and Harshit to their room and change their dress and Tarika and Shreya went to their room and changed their dress and went to kitchen and started to make tea 🍵 for everyone and chocolate 🍫 milkshake for the kids! When Tarika take two ✌ cups of tea 🍵 and Shreya ask

Shreya - Where are you taking two ✌ cups of tea 🍵?

Tarika - For Diya didi and Jai bhaiya!

Shreya - 🆗!

Tarika went to Jaiya's room and knock on the door 🚪 and Jai open the door 🚪 and ask

Jai - When you all come home 🏡?

Tarika - Few minutes ago! Now is didi now?

Jai - She is 🆗 now but she is still having the fever

Tarika - How much is her temperature now?

Jai - I don't know so can you please check it please

Tarika - Sure bhaiya

Jai - Thanks Taru

Tarika check Diya's temperature and say

Tarika - Didi's fever is still high but she will be fine very much soon

Jai - Great!

Tarika - I will bring dinner for you and di, in your room

Jai - No Tarika, I will come down to have dinner with you all

Tarika - 🆗 bhai

Jai - Tarika if you need anything or any other help don't hesitate to call me

Tarika - 🆗 bhai!

Tarika went to hall and sit beside Shreya and have her tea 🍵 and Shreya ask

Shreya - How is didi now?

Tarika - She is 🆗 but her fever is still high

Shreya - 🆗!

Aditya - Maa, can I go and see bade maa?

Tarika - No Adi

Harshit - When we could see bade maa?

Tarika - When she totally fine, until that you guys have to wait until your bade maa to get well

Duo's son (Aditya and Harshit) - 🆗!

Duo's kids went to Aditya's room and play in Aditya's room. Abhijeet phone 📱 rings and he attended the call 📞 and talked for a while and Tarika ask

Tarika - Who called you?

Abhijeet - My college friend

Daya - Who?

Abhijeet -James

Sarah - Why did he call you?

Abhijeet - He is getting married

Daya - Who is he married to?

Abhijeet - James weds Jennifer

Daya - Great! At last both of them are going to get married

Abhijeet - But now we have a problem

Dareya, Sarah and Tarika (together) - What?

Abhijeet - The marriage is not here, the marriage is in Ahmedabad

Dareya, Sarah and Tarika (together) - WHAT? (shocked 😲)

Tarika - When is the marriage?

Abhijeet - Few days later and James want us there ASAP

Tarika - Abhijeet, Diya didi is not good with her health and we can't leave her like this on this time

Mystery voice - You all go to Ahmedabad and I will take care of Diya

Dareya, Sarah and Abhirika turns and see Jai and Shreya say

Shreya - But bhaiya... (got cut off by Jai)

Jai - You guys are going to Ahmedabad tomorrow evening. Harshit and Aditya will also go with you and I am going book your tickets 🎫 for you all and I am going to write 📝 leave letters 📄 for their school 🏫 right now!

Jai went to his room and booked tickets 🎫 for Dareya, Sarah and Abhirika for Ahmedabad, then Jai wrote leave letters 📄 for the school 🏫 and then Jai called ACP Pradyuman sir and talked with him about Dareya, Abhirika and Sarah's leaves for few days and ACP Pradyuman sir accepted for the leave for Sarah, Abhirika and Dareya! At 8pm 🕗 everyone was having dinner even Jaiya was sitting on the dining table and having their dinner together with the rest of the family. Jai say

Jai - I have booked your guys tickets 🎫 for Ahmedabad and I have talked with ACP sir about your leave and he accepted for the leave. Tomorrow evening at 5pm 🕔 you guys have to be in the airport on time ⌚!

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Adi - Where we're going papa?

Abhijeet - We are going for a wedding 💒 for few days

Harshit - Whose wedding?

Abhijeet - One of my college friend's wedding 💒

Harshit - Bade papa and bade maa will also come with us?

Jai - No, we're not coming with you guys

Adi - Why you both are not coming with us?

Jai - Your bade maa isn't feeling well enough to go out of the house 🏡 so I am staying here so that I can take care of her and that is why we're not coming with you guys. I promise you that I will take you guys for amusement park when you return from the Ahmedabad and that's a promise from me and your bade maa!

Harshit - Really bade maa? (excited)

Diya - Yes! (smiling 😊)

Sarah - Bhaiya do you really want me to go to the wedding too?

Jai - Yes, you are going for the wedding because you can help the kids to get ready for the wedding and help them in everything

Sarah - 🆗!

After dinner Dareya, Abhirika and Sarah started to pack their clothes in a bag and Jai make the kids packing and keep the leave letters 📄 in the school 🏫 dairy and Jai make the kids to sleep 💤 and Jai went to his room and give Diya her medicine and make Diya to sleep 💤 and he also went to sleep 💤! Sarah, Abhirika and Dareya pack their own bag 💼 and went to sleep 💤. The next day in the Shetty house 🏠, DUO wake up the kids and make them ready for school 🏫 and feed them their breakfast and drop them into their school 🏫 and Duo returns home 🏡 and have their breakfast with their wife and Sarah and then they went to their room and got ready for beauro and they went to their beauro. In the Shetty house 🏠, Jai wake up and see the time, it was 9:30am and Jai got fresh up and went to kitchen and have a slice of sandwich and made soup for Diya and himself. Jai took care of Diya the whole day. In the afternoon at 3pm 🕒, Abhirika, Sarah and Dareya came to house 🏡 and they got fresh up and changed their dress and went to hall and see Jaiya was sitting on the couch and waiting for Abhirika, Dareya and Sarah was happy 😊 to see them before going to airport. Jaiya send them with a smile 😊 and Dareya, Abhirika, Duo's kids and Sarah went to airport. At 5:30pm, Abhirika, Dareya, Sarah and Duo's kids get into the plane ✈ and went to Ahmedabad! In the Shetty house 🏠, Jai returned from kitchen and sit beside Diya and feed her some fruits and Jai took care of Diya the rest of the day. Two ✌ days later, Diya got totally alright. It was Sunday and it was 7am ⏰, Diya wake up and make tea 🍵 for herself and Jai. In Jaiya's room, Diya wake up Jai and give him tea 🍵 and have tea 🍵. Jai ask

Jai - Are you fine now?

Diya - Yes, when my loving husband has taken care of me then I should get well soon!

Jai - I am happy 😊 that you are totally fine now! (smiling 😊)

Diya - Me too baby!

Diya hugs Jai and Jai hold her and kiss her on her head! Jai say

Jai - I love alone in the house 🏡, my meaning is just only you and me alone in the house 🏡

Diya - I also love this, just you and me alone in the house 🏡

Jai - Jaan, I want to ask you something?

Diya - Ask!

Jai - Can we go out for dinner tonight 🌃?

Diya - Sure!

Jai - Great. I will book a table in your favorite restaurant

Diya - 🆗! (smiling 😊)

Jai called a restaurant and booked a table for them. Diya went to kitchen to make breakfast for them. Jai comes to kitchen and see Diya and hugs Diya from back and kiss her neck and Diya say

Diya - Jai please let me finish cooking 🍳 our breakfast

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to dining table and sit on his place, when Diya served the breakfast and was about to sit on her place but Jai hold her and make her to sit on his lap and he started to feed her the breakfast and Diya was lost in Jai's eyes 👀 and she was having her breakfast then Diya started to feed Jai. After breakfast Jaiya was cleaning the kitchen and went to see TV 📺. Diya say

Diya - Can we see some movies?

Jai - Sure! What movie do you want to see?

Diya think for a while and Jaiya say

Jaiya (together) - **Tom and Jerry!** (excited, childishly and happy 😃)

Jaiya see each other and started to laugh 😄 and then they see Tom and Jerry movie and after the movie they have lunch and sleep and in the night 🌃, Jai was dressed in black and white mixed color shirt and blue color pant 👖 and Diya was dressed in red color gown which Jai bought for their first anniversary. Jai see Diya and say

Jai - You are totally Sexy jaan

Diya - Thanks Jai! (blushing)

Diya see Jai and Diya say

Diya - You look damn handsome and dashing as always.

Jai - Thank you my love. Now can we go to our dinner now?

Diya - Yes!

Jaiya went to Diya's favorite restaurants and have their favorite dishes for dinner and then Jaiya went to their favorite and regular place which is beach and they have **'Gola'** and then they went to their regular place in the beach and Jai sit on a rock and make Diya to sit on his lap and both of them were enjoying their aloneness and Jai ask

Jai - Diya can you give me something which I and our family need?

Diya - What Jai?

Jai keeps his hand ✋ on her stomach and Diya holds Jai's hand ✋ which is on her stomach and see Jai and say

Diya - What if I couldn't get pregnant? (fear)

Jai - I am going to take care of you only if you get pregnant this time and this is my promise for you

Diya - I love you very much Jai baby!

Jai - I love you very much too Diya jaan!

Jaiya kiss on lips 💋, after 🔟 minutes later, Jaiya released from the kiss and breathing heavy and Jai ask

Jai - Can we go to our house 🏡 now?

Diya - 🆗 baby!

Diya get up from Jai and Jai get up and Jaiya went to their car 🚗 and went to their house 🏡! In the Shetty house 🏠, Jaiya entered the house 🏡 and Jai went to kitchen and made tea 🍵 for both of them and sit beside Diya on the couch. After they finished their tea 🍵 and Jai put a romantic song and shows his hand ✋ and ask

Jai - Do you want to dance 💃 with me meri jaan?

Diya - Sure my baby (smiling 😊)

Diya hold Jai's hand ✋ and Jaiya have a romantic dance 💃 and at the end of the song, Jai kiss Diya's lips 💋 and then Jai see Diya and Diya was blushing a lot. Jai carries Diya in his hands 👐 and kiss her lip 💋 and Jai take Diya to their room. Jaiya entered their room and Jai close the door 🚪 with his leg and Jai put Diya down and while Diya was kissing Jai on his face, Diya locked the door 🚪 and Jai carried Diya again and lay her on the bed and Jai lay on Diya and Jai started to kiss Diya on her face and neck and when he was kissing Diya, Diya was caring on Jai's back and his hair. When Jake bit Diya's lips 💋, Diya pulled Jai's hair and Jai smile 😊 and kiss her hard and tease her lips 💋 by licking her lips 💋 and Diya open her mouth 👄 and Jai put his tongue in her mouth 👄 and play with Diya's tongue. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai kiss Diya's neck and bite her neck and Diya moan and Jai smile 😊 and kiss her neck where he bit her. Jai remove Diya's gown by kissing her body continuely and Diya was enjoying the attention she was getting from Jai and Jai see Diya, Diya was shy and looking at Jai and Jai see her in her inner wear and Jai makes Diya to look at him and Jai kissing on her face and lips 💋 and Diya say

Diya - Jai you are a great kisser!

Jai - Thanks jaan jaan!

Jai hugs Diya and turn and now Diya on top of Jai and Diya kiss Jai on his face and then kiss him on his lips 💋 and Diya kiss Jai on his neck and bite him on the neck and Jai moans with a satisfaction smile 😊! Then Diya start to unbutton Jai's shirt and kiss on his chest and Jaiya turn and now Jai on top of Diya and Jai kiss Diya on her lips 💋 with full passion and love and then Jai kiss on her breast and Jai was teasing Diya with his kissing and Diya couldn't bear it and moans

Diya - Jai please do not tease me (moaning)

Jai - I love to teasing you so much badly

Jai kiss on her breast and Jai was trying to remove Diya's bra and Diya helps Jai to remove her bra and Jai kiss on her nipples and Diya was loving the attention which Jai was giving for her and her body. Jai bite Diya's nipples and Diya moan and when Jai bite hardly on Diya's nipples, Diya moaning louder because of pain and pleasure. Then Jai lick and kiss her nipples and Jai move down and kiss her stomach and keeps his hand ✋ on her stomach and Jai say

Jai - Diya Shetty get ready to be a mother

Diya - I am always ready to be a mother for your baby 👶

Jai smile 😊 and kiss on her stomach and then Jai kiss Diya's legs and then Jai remove Diya's underwear and kiss her lips 💋 and he was teasing Diya with his fingers. Then Jaiya turn and now Diya on top of Jai and kiss his lips 💋 and kiss his whole body and then Diya remove his underwear and then Diya kiss Jai's lips 💋 and Jaiya turn and now Jai on top of Diya and kiss her whole body and Jai was continually teasing Diya with his fingers and Diya was continually moaning in pleasure and then Jai kiss her stomach and Diya was feeling very much shy and Diya moans and say

Diya - JAI! (moans)

Jai got her meaning of moans and kiss her exactly where she needed and after few minutes later, and Jai keeps his legs in between her legs and Jai ask

Jai - Are you ready for this Diya jaan?

Diya - Yes Jai baby!

Jai smile 😊 and kiss her lips 💋 and entered her. Tears come from Diya's eyes 👀 and Jai suck her tears and kiss her lips 💋 and hug her. Diya was moaning continuely under their kiss when Jai was entering her. After few minutes later, Jai feels that him is going to come inside Diya so he try separate from her but Diya pushed deep inside her and she can hear Jai's deep growl and after few seconds Jai came inside of Diya. Jai was still inside of Diya and suddenly Jai kiss Diya again and made a another make out with Diya. After two make out without a break, Diya was breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath. Jai was just starring at Diya! Diya ask

Diya - What are you looking at me?

Jai - My life, my love and my future mother for my babies! (Jai keeps his hand ✋ on her stomach)

Diya blushing and hugging Jai and Diya say

Diya - I'm very much happy 😃 😁 that I got husband like you

Jai - Same with me too

Diya - You really did made this few days very much special for me

Jai - I am happy 😊 that I can still make you to feel that you are special to me till now

Diya - I love you very much Jai baby

Jai - I love you very much too Diya meri jaan

Jai covers them with blanket and kiss on her head and her lips 💋 and hugging her and Jaiya sleep 💤 with a smile 😊!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In next chapter, Sarah, Abhirika and Dareya will be back to home 🏡**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the readers, silent readers, writers, silent writers and reviewers!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **This chapter is going to be bold so think twice about it and read it**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Few days later, Dareya, Abhirika and Sarah came back to home 🏡 and they were very much happy 😃 to see Diya was alright. Jai was working on his and Diya's file works on his laptop. Dareya and Abhirika went to their room and get fresh up. Sarah hugs Jai from back and kiss on his cheeks and ask

Sarah - How were you both doing without us?

Jai - Great!

Sarah - What did you do when we were not here?

Jai - We had a quality time for each other.

Sarah - Bhaiya, what are you doing with your laptop?

Jai - File works! How was your Ahmedabad trip?

Sarah - Totally boring for me and the kids

Jai - 🆗, now go to your room and get fresh up

Sarah - 🆗 bhaiya!

Sarah went to her room and got fresh up. Abhirika and Dareya came to hall and Diya ask

Diya - How was your trip to Ahmedabad?

Daya - Great but we missed you both a lot

Jaiya (together) - We too!

Jai - Abhijeet how was the wedding 💒?

Abhijeet - Good

Jai - Did the kids behave well with everyone?

Shreya - Yes!

Tarika - What did you and didi do when we're were not here

Diya - Nothing much. Just work and little bit of romantic dinner

Shreya - That's great.

Jai - Tell us what did you guys do in Ahmedabad and in the wedding 💒?

Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya were talking about everything about Ahmedabad and the wedding 💒. After an hour later, Tarika and Shreya say

Duo's wife (together) - We did some shopping for everyone

Diya - Good.

Duo's kids come down to hall and talked with Jaiya and showed what shopping they did in Ahmedabad.. The rest of the day went good. The next day in the CID beauro, no one has arrived in the beauro yet and Jai was arguing with someone in the CID beauro. Jai say

Jai - Stay away from my family or else... (angry 😡)

Mystery person - Or else what will you do? (angry 😡)

Jai - I won't say but I will surely show you what I can do

Mystery person - You can't do anything with me because I am cousin sister's daughter of your DCP sir

Jai - I don't care what you are for DCP or for anyone! I am warning you **Kavya** or else I will kill you for hurting my family and the CID team! You spoiled my life and my family before but this time I won't let that happen.

 **(Sorry 🙏 for interrupting while you guys are reading this chapter, Kavya joined CID after Jaiya lost their third child 👶! In CID beauro, everyone hates Kavya. Now enjoy reading this chapter)**

 **Kavya** \- Let us see Jai. I will surely make you as mine forever, no matter what

Jai - I will never be your forever

Jai went to his desk and started to work on pending works. Kavya see Jai in anger 😠 and went to her desk and work. After a few minutes later, everyone has come and do their work. ACP Pradyuman sir is gone to Delhi for a meeting for few days so Jai is incharge of the beauro and the CID team. Diya see Jai and she can say that Jai had a argument with Kavya. Diya went to Jai's desk and Jai ask

Jai - What do you need Diya?

Diya - Come to canteen with me right now

Jai - Not now, I am totally busy with work right now

Diya - Jai come now please 🙏 🙍 🙇

Jai - 🆗, I am coming only for 🔟 minutes

Diya - 🆗! (happy 😃)

Jaiya went to canteen. Jaiya a cup of tea 🍵 and Jai was having a sandwich because he had missed his breakfast because work in the beauro. Diya ask

Diya - What happened between you and Kavya today?

Jai - Same argument. I am fed up with her and her arguments

Diya - Jai, why don't you transfer her?

Jai - I could but I don't want to do it

Diya - Why?

Jai - I want to prove her that I am not a using thing that she can use me when she needs me and throw me in the dustbin when she doesn't need me.

Diya - Do whatever you want to do but you be careful with Kavya, DCP and Kavya's family.

Jai - 🆗 Diya jaan. Now let us go to beauro and work

Diya - Let's go!

Jaiya went inside the CID beauro and started to work. In the night 🌃, in the Shetty house 🏠, DUO were making plans for a case, Jai was playing video games 🎮 with the kids and Shreya, Sarah, Diya and Tarika were making dinner. Sarah called everyone for dinner. While having dinner, Jai ask

Jai - Adi, Hars anything happened 🆕 in the school 🏫?

Duo's kids - No expect we got a 🆕 lady teacher in the school 🏫

Jai - What is the teacher's name?

Harshit - Miss Rani

Jai - Great name

Diya - Enough of your chatting now so please have your dinner now

Jai and Duo's kids (together) - 🆗!

Everyone laugh 😄 at Jai's expression and have their dinner. After dinner, Jaiya make the kids to sleep 💤 and cleaned up the kitchen and went to their room. In Jaiya room, Jai was checking files 📁 and Diya hugs from back and Jai smile 😊 and Diya keeps her head on his back and Jai ask

Jai - What happened to my wife?

Diya - Nothing

Jai - Looks like you are jealous of the school 🏫 teacher Miss Rani (teasing)

Diya - Nothing is like that!

Jai - Really? (teasing)

Diya - Yes baby!

Jai turns and hugs Diya and kisses her on her head and her lips 💋 and Jai say

Jai - I love to be a flirter but I love to be your husband more than a flirter

Diya - I know that Jai!

Jai - I was your, I am your and going to be your only forever and rest of our liJai!

Diya -I know Jai. I was your, I am your and going to be your only forever and rest of our lives and our love too

Jai - I am very much lucky to have you as my wife

Diya - I am very much lucky to have you as my husband

Jai - I love you very much Diya meri jaan

Diya - I love you very much Jai baby

Jai kiss Diya on the lips 💋 and carried her in his hands 👐. Jai lay Diya on the bed and lay on her and kiss her neck. Diya say

Diya - Jai, Aditya or Harshit will come to our room (moaning)

Jai - Don't worry about them because they are sleeping 💤 in their own rooms. I love to love you very much.

Diya - Me too baby (hug Jai)

Jai - Can we make love now? (kissing her neck)

Diya - 🆗 with me

Jai smile 😊 and kiss her face and then kiss her lips 💋 very much hard and then Jai put his tongue into Diya's mouth 👄 and play with her tongue. Jai kiss her neck and Diya turns her head so that Jai can kiss her neck fully. Jai remove Diya's saree and Diya was shy to see him and try to cover her body with her hands 👐, Jai smiled 😊 and Jai ask

Jai - When I have seen your body so many times then why are you feeling shy now

Jai kiss her ears and remove her hands 👐 and uncover her body and Jai kiss her neck and bite her neck and Diya moan louder with a smile 😊 and Jaiya turns, Diya hugs Jai and started to kiss his face and then his lips 💋 and started to remove his t-shirt 👕 and Diya kiss his chest and Jaiya turns Jai on top of Diya and Jai remove her blouse and and remove her bra and kiss her on her breast and playing with her another breast then Jai gives attention to her nipples and her stomach. Jaiya turns and Diya on top of Jai and Diya remove Jai's pant 👖 and his boxer and Jaiya turn and Jai top of Diya and remove her paticoat and her underwear. Jai tease her and enjoys her expressions and then Jai entered her and keep entering her. Diya was moaning louder when Jai enter her and Diya was enjoying the love which Jai was giving for her. After few minutes later, Jai feels that him is going to come inside Diya so he try separate from her but Diya pushed deep inside her and she can hear Jai's deep growl and after few seconds Jai came inside of Diya. Jai lay on Diya and hugs her for a while. After few minutes later, Jai come out of Diya and lay beside Diya and Jai was continually kissing on her neck. Diya climb on Jai and made more love with him after making love Diya lay on Jai's chest and close her eyes 👀 and hugs Jai. Jai hugs Diya with a smile 😊 and Jaiya sleep 💤 with a smile 😊!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. In the next chapter, someone is going to get accident so keep thinking and review who is going to get accident until that keep waiting for the next chapter of my and LS's story!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the readers, silent readers, writers, silent writers and reviewers!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day in the Shetty house 🏠, Sarah wake up early at 5am 🕔 and trying to sleep 💤 again but she shouldn't sleep again so she got fresh up and went to kitchen and make a cup of coffee 🍵 for herself. At 6am 🕕, Jai returned from his jogging and gym. Jai was surprised to see his younger sister Sarah was awake so early on the morning. Jai went to kitchen and have a glass of water and Jai came to hall and Jai ssk

Jai - Good morning Sarah

Sarah - Good morning bhaiya

Jai - Sarah what are you doing so early?

Sarah - I couldn't sleep anymore!

Jai - Why?

Sarah - I don't know

Jai - Any bad dreams? (sit beside Sarah)

Sarah - No

Jai - Are you sure about it pari?

Sarah - Yes bhai. How was your jogging and gym today?

Jai - As usual great.

Sarah - Shall I make you coffee or tea 🍵 now?

Jai - - Just a cup of tea 🍵

Sarah - 🆗

Jai - I will get fresh up and come and help you in making breakfast

Sarah - 🆗 bhai

Jai went to his room and got fresh up and went to kitchen and helping Sarah out with making breakfast and lunch for everyone. Jai ask

Jai - When do you want to get married?

Sarah - I am not ready yet

Jai - 🆗 pari

Sarah - When I am ready for marriage, I will surely tell you

Jai - I know that pari

Jai and Sarah finished making breakfast and tea 🍵 for everyone. Jai say

Jai - Pari go and wake up everyone expect Diya.

Sarah - 🆗!

Sarah wake up everyone expect Diya. Jai went to his room with two ✌ cups of tea 🍵. In Jaiya room, Jai enters the room and locked it. Diya was still sleeping 💤 and Jai keeps the cups on the side table and wake up Diya but Diya wasn't getting up so Jai remove the blanket and see her. Jai smile evily and he started to kissing her on her breast and licking her nipples and bite it hardly and Diya wake up and say

Diya - Jai Shetty let me go please (moaning)

Jai - No

Diya - It's hurting me

Jai - But you enjoying it too

Diya - Jai someone will come inside our room

Jai - I have locked the door 🚪 so no one can come inside our room so just relax and enjoy my love for you.

Diya let him to do anything with her. Jai played with her for a while then he let her go. Diya got fresh up and have her tea 🍵and Jai also have his tea 🍵! Jai say

Jai - I love being with you

Diya - Me too Jai

Jai - I will go and make Harshit ready

Diya - 🆗, I will go and make Aditya ready

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya went to kids rooms and make the kids ready for school 🏫! After half an hour later, Jaiya came to dinner room with kids. After Jaiya feed the kids and take the kids to school 🏫. After Jaiya came to home 🏡 and went to their room and got ready and went to CID beauro. In the CID beauro, everyone expect Kavya and even ACP Pradyuman sir was also in the CID beauro and everyone was working on their computer 💻. Suddenly the door 🚪 and DCP sir come very much angry 😡 and went to Jai's desk and DCP sir ask

DCP - Jai, where is Kavya? (angry 😡)

Everyone see DCP and Jai. ACP Pradyuman sir come out of this cabin and both forensic doctors came to CID beauro with some files 📁 and everyone was seeing Jai and DCP sir and Jai see DCP sir and Jai say

Jai - I don't know where is Kavya (calmly)

DCP was getting very much angry 😡 and hold Jai shirt 👚 collar and ask

DCP - Say it or else I will kill you (angry 😡)

Jai - I seriously I don't know where is Kavya (calmly)

DCP - Last night 🌃, where were you?

Jai - I was at my house 🏡 with my family. If you don't trust me then ask my family or track my mobile phone 📱.

DCP - I will do that too. Where is Kavya now?

Jai - I totally don't know

DCP - Where you with Kavya last night 🌃?

Jai - No and why would I be with her when she cheated on me and my family for her job

DCP - Then why did she say me that she was with you

Jai - I don't know but I have a clue where you could find her

DCP - Where?

Jai - In her house 🏡 or her friends house 🏡, where you do not like her to go! Sachin track Kavya's mobile phone 📱

Sachin - I am already on it sir

DCP sir leaves Jai's shirt 👚 collar and after few seconds later, Sachin say

Sachin - Kavya's mobile phone 📱 shows that Kavya is in a house 🏡 and the house 🏡 belong to Mr. Prem Kumar

DCP - I will go there right now

DCP went out of the CID beauro and everyone see Jai. Jai said

Jai - Everyone get into your works right now

Everyone went to their desk and started to work. Jai went to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and Jai got some files signed and went to headquarters to submit the files. In the CID beauro, at lunch time, everyone was in the canteen and having their lunch and making fun of each other. Jai come to canteen and sit beside Abhijeet and Sarah and Sarah ask

Sarah - Bhaiya what took you so much time? (seeing Jai)

Jai - I got stuck with Kavya and DCP sir (tired tone)

Dr. Salunke - What do you mean Jai?

Jai - Kavya lied that I was with her last night 🌃 and DCP believed her and started to argue with me for almost a hour! Now a days I feel like why did I love her and why did she come in my and my family's life.

Freddy - Jai sir try to forget about your past life

Jai - I am trying it Freddy but they are not letting me to forget about it. I already having enough problems that then Kavya is giving me more trouble than anything else.

Tarika - Bhaiya why don't you transfer her?

Jai - Not until she gets a good name in CID

Daya - Why do you help her to get good names from her seniors

Jai - Easy Daya but she won't get out of here until she gets ruined of my life

Diya - I accept with Jai

Jai - If she got transferred from here then she will put pressure on DCP then she will be transferred back here

ACP Pradyuman sir - Very much true. Now leave all this stuff and have your lunch now

Jai - 🆗!

Jai have his lunch with rest of the CID team members. After lunch Jai say

Jai - Sarah come with me

Sarah - Where?

Jai - Headquarters!

Sarah - Why?

Jai - We are going to rearrange files 📁

Sarah - 🆗!

Jai - We will straightly come home 🏡 at night 🌃 so you 5 of you go home 🏡

Dareya, Abhirika and Diya (together) - 🆗

Jai and Sarah went to headquarters. In the night 🌃 9:45pm, Abhirika, Dareya and Diya was worried about Jai and Sarah. At 🔟:🔟pm, Diya's mobile phone 📱 rings and Diya attention the call 📞 and after few minutes later, Diya ended the call and Shreya ask

Shreya - Didi, who called?

Diya - From hospital 🏥

Abhijeet - Any 🆕 case?

Diya - No

Tarika - Then?

Diya - Jai's car 🚗 got accident with a truck 🚚 (crying 😭)

Dareya and Abhirika (together) - What? (shock 😲)

Daya - Let us go to hospital 🏥

Diya - 🆗

Daya take Harshit and Tarika take Aditya and went to hospital 🏥!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What happened to Jai and Sarah? Are they still alive or dead? To know this you guys have to wait until for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku - Here's the next chapter so please read it and know what happened to Jai and Sarah!**

 **Thank you for all the readers, silent readers, writers, silent writers and reviewers!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In the hospital 🏥, Shetty family reached the hospital 🏥 in half an hour and Abhijeet ask a nurse

Abhijeet - Few minutes ago two people were admitted here for a car 🚗 accident

Nurse - Second floor

Abhijeet - Thank you!

The Shetty family went to second floor and see Sarah was crying 😢 and she was continually seeing the operation room. The Shetty family went to Sarah and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Sarah, what happened? Where is bhaiya and did you get any injuries?

Sarah see her elder brother and hugs Abhijeet and cry 😭. Abhijeet hugs his younger sister and make her to relax. After few minutes later, Daya ask

Daya - Sarah, what happened with you and bhaiya?

Sarah - Jai bhai tried to save me a lot and he got very much badly hurt all over his body

Diya - How did this accident happened?

Sarah - I and bhaiya were returning to home 🏡 by my car 🚗 and from no where a big truck 🚚 came and hit the car 🚗 and the truck 🚚 driver was totally drunk and Jai bhai was continually trying to save me but at last he unlocked the car door and pushed me out of the car 🚗 and the truck 🚚 got hitted with the car 🚗 and bhaiya got very badly injuriq

Tarika - How is bhaiya now?

Sarah - He is very much hurt and bleeding. When I bought him here he was unconscious and continually bleeding. Abhi bhaiya, Jai bhaiya will be alright? (crying 😢)

Abhijeet hugs Sarah and say

Abhijeet - Bhaiya will be alright!

Everyone was sitting on chair and the kids were sleeping 😴 on their father. After 2 hours later, the operation room door 🚪 open and a doctor ask

Doctor - Who is with this patient?

Shetty family (together) - We are!

Doctor - You guys are...

Diya - We are the patient's family

Doctor - 🆗!

Shreya - How is Jai bhaiya?

Doctor - First you all come to my cabin

Shetty family followed the doctor to the doctor's cabin. Doctor say

Doctor - Please everyone sit

Shetty family sit on a chair 💺. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Doctor, how is my brother? (worrying)

Doctor - First let me introduce myself, my name is **Michael**. Jai's is the patient name, I think so... (got cut by Tarika)

Tarika - Yes, that is his name

 **Michael** \- Jai's condition is very much serious and I am totally scared that he won't survive. Jai has a lots of injuries on his body and his head is very much badly hurt and bleeding and hardly I stopped the bleeding. Jai has got badly hurt on his head and I am totally afraid that he may forget you all or he may go to coma if he doesn't wake up in 24 hours.

Diya - Jai will be alright, right doctor?

Michael - Just call me Michael and I have no idea of that. I can't say anything properly right now, you have to wait until he gets conscious

Diya - 🆗

The Shetty family came out of the Michael's cabin and sit on the chair 💺 outside Jai's room. The next day, the kids were in the school 🏫 and in the hospital 🏥, Shreya's phone 📱 rings and Shreya immediately attended the call 📞

Shreya - Hello Purvi

Purvi - Where are you, Daya sir, Jai sir, Abhijeet sir, Diya ma'am, Sarah and Tarika?

Shreya - We are in the hospital 🏥

Purvi - Is everything is fine? (worried 😓)

Shreya - No nothing is fine. (crying 😢)

Purvi - What happened Shreya, why are you crying 😢?

Shreya - Jai bhaiya...

Purvi - What happened to Jai sir?

Shreya - Jai bhai got accident and now he is unconscious

Purvi - What? (shocked 😲) Are you saying the truth?

Shreya - Yes!

Purvi - When did this accident happened?

Shreya - Last night 🌃!

Purvi - What time ⌚?

Shreya - At 🔟pm 🕙

Purvi - How is Sarah?

Shreya - Little bit of scared and crying 😢 from last night 🌃

Purvi - Which hospital 🏥?

Shreya - Life plus ➕ hospital 🏥!

Purvi - 🆗, we will come there ASAP

Purvi ended up the call and Purvi was in CID beauro. In the CID beauro, everyone was looking at Purvi and Rahul ask

Rahul - What happened Purvi?

Purvi - Jai sir got very much badly accident

Everyone in the CID beauro (together) - What? (shocked 😲)

Sachin - Are you sure about it?

Purvi - Yes

ACP Pradyuman sir - Let us go to the hospital 🏥 right now

Everyone - 🆗 sir

CID team went to hospital 🏥. In the hospital 🏥, Shetty family was sitting on the chair 💺 and looking at Jai's room. The CID team came to second floor and see Shetty family and Purvi, Kajal and Tasha went and sit beside Shreya, Tarika and in between Sarah and Diya and ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunke sir went to Duo and ask

Old Duo (ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr. Salunke) (together) - How is Jai?

DUO (together) - Sir since last night 🌃 bhaiya is unconscious and we are scared of him

ACP Pradyuman sir - What happened to Jai?

Abhijeet - Bhai got accident by a truck 🚚 and he saved Sarah but he could not escape from the accident

Dr. Salunke - How is Jai's condition now?

Daya - No improvement till now

Dr. Salunke - What did the doctor say about Jai's condition?

Abhijeet - Bhaiya should wake up in next 24 hours or else he may be go to coma if he doesn't wake up in 24 hours. If he wakes up in 24 hours, he may have a chance of getting memories lose

Dr. Salunke - Nothing wrong will happen to Jai

ACP Pradyuman sir - Can we could go and see Jai?

Daya - Yes!

ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr. Salunke sir went into Jai's ward and they see that Jai was having bandages on his head, his right hand ✋ and his right leg. ACP Pradyuman sir sit on the stool which was beside the bed, ACP sir was having tears in his eyes 👀 but he was not crying. DR. Salunke sir can understand his feelings and he stands beside his friend and keeps his hand ✋ on his friend's shoulder and ACP Pradyuman sir see Dr. Salunke sir and ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai will be alright, right? Nothing wrong will happen to my bestest CID officer 👮? (fear)

Dr. Salunke sir - Jai will be totally alright very much soon and nothing wrong will happen to your bestest CID officer 👮 and your elder son. Jai is a great fighter and he will fight this too and he will be alright very much soon more than we think. Jai can't stay away from his job for more than a few seconds

ACP Pradyuman sir - You are totally right Salunke

ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr. Salunke sir were looking at Jai and suddenly they see that Jai was coming to consciousness so a nurse who was in Jai's ward went to Michael and called him. Michael came to Jai's ward and see that Jai was coming back to consciousness and after Jai open his eyes 👀 and Jai ask

Jai - Where am I?

Dr. Salunke - You are in the hospital 🏥

Jai - Why I am in hospital 🏥?

ACP Pradyuman sir - You got accident last night 🌃

Jai got remembered the incident and he got panicking and ask

Jai - Where is Sarah and is she fine? (panicking)

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai relax, Sarah is fine

Jai - I want to see her right now

Dr. Salunke sir - I will call Sarah

Dr. Salunke came out of Jai's ward and said

Dr. Salunke sir - Sarah come with me

Sarah - Why?

Dr. Salunke sir - Don't ask me any questions and come with me

Sarah - 🆗!

Sarah went to Jai's ward and see Jai and gets happy 😊 that she started to cry but happy tears 😂! Sarah went to her brother and hug her brother and was crying and Jai hugs her and let her to cry. After 5 minutes later, Sarah separated from the hug and Jai ask

Jai - Nothing happened to you?

Sarah - I am totally fine bhaiya

Jai - Are you hurt anywhere?

Sarah - No

Jai - Good. Now I am happy that nothing happen to you

While Sarah and Jai were talking, Michael checked Jai and say

Michael - Jai you should be in complete bed rest for few days until you get well soon

Jai - What, no way I will stay in bed rest for few days until I get well soon

ACP Pradyuman sir - Doctor do not worry about it, we'll take care of him

Michael - 🆗

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai you should be in bed rest for few days until you get well soon

Jai - But sir... (got cut off by ACP Pradyuman sir)

ACP Pradyuman sir - It's my first and final decision and it's my order too

Jai - 🆗 sir!

Dr. Salunke and ACP Pradyuman sir (together) - Good

Jai - When I could go home 🏡?

Michael - Few days later

Jai - 🆗

Michael and Sarah came out of Jai's ward and Sarah say

Sarah - Bhaiya is alright and he is open his eyes 👀 (happy 😊)

Diya - Really?

Sarah - Yes

Freddy - Can we go and see Jai sir?

Sarah - Sure

CID team went and see Jai and talked with him for an hour and they went to CID beauro because they got a 🆕 case.. In Jai's ward, Jai was laying on the bed and Diya was sitting on a stool beside the bed and Diya was taking care of Jai. Jai ask

Jai - Diya are you angry at me?

Diya - No! I was scared that I will lose you

Jai - Don't worry about that, I won't die until I get to see our baby 👶

There was silence in the room for a while and then Jai say

Jai - I want to go back home 🏡

Diya - Not until you get well

Jai - Why?

Diya - You are very much weak.

Jai - So what?

Diya - You need rest so you stay here for few days until you get well

Jai - Fine!

In the evening, Sarah was with Jai. Sarah ask

Sarah - How are you now?

Jai - I am 🆗 but it is still hurting on my hand ✋ and my head

Sarah - Should I call the doctor? (worry)

Jai - No!

Sarah - 🆗! How is your leg now?

Jai - 🆗.

There was silence for a while Sarah ask

Sarah - Bhaiya do you want to have dinner now?

Jai - Yes

Sarah serve the food 🍲. Jai was about to eat but Sarah stopped him and feed him. Sarah say

Sarah - When you have fractured your hand ✋ then how can you have your dinner properly

Jai - When I was alone in Mumbai, when I used to get fracture or any hurt then I used to have my food 🍲 all by myself

Sarah - That is when I, Daya bhaiya and Abhijeet bhaiya were in Pune. Now when I am here for you so let me help you

Jai - 🆗, do as your wishes

After few bites, Jai ask

Jai - Sarah you also have dinner

Sarah - After you finish your dinner then I will surely have my dinner

Jai - 🆗!

After Sarah finishes feeding Jai his dinner and Sarah also have her dinner. Then Sarah gives Jai his medicines and then Sarah call Tarika and said about his condition and both, Jai and Sarah went to sleep 💤!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In the next chapter you guys will read that Jai has come home 🏡.**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chelsea - I will try my best in that**

 **Thank you for all the readers, silent readers, writers, silent writers and reviewers!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Few days later, Jai returned to Shetty house 🏠 from the hospital 🏥. Everyone was taking care of Jai. Jai did not like it but he has to be quite because it was a order from Duo's kids. In the Shetty house 🏠, Jai was alone because he wanted to be alone in the house 🏡 Jai was cleaning the house 🏡, while cleaning his room, Jai found a very old file 📁 of his and Kavya's relationship life. Jai see the file 📁 and keep it in the cupboard's locker where he keeps his secret and important stuffs. Then Jai got a small amount of money 💵 from Diya's savings so Jai keep her savings on the bed side table. Jai sit on his bed and see few pictures of him and his family, friends, his siblings, parents, grandparents, Kavya and Diya. Jai was lost in his past life and everything happened to him and his siblings. In the evening the Shetty family returned home 🏡 and Tarika went to kitchen and checked the food 🍲 which she kept for Jai, after seeing the food 🍲 was untouched. Tarika came to hall and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Did bhaiya have his lunch and his medicines?

Tarika - Did not touch it

Abhijeet - I will go and check on him

Diya and Abhijeet went to Jai's room. In Jai's room, Jai was still sitting on the bed and he was closed his eyes 👀 and still he was lost in his past life. Diya and Abhijeet came inside Jai's room and Diya went to fresh up and Abhijeet sit beside Jai and see the photos and get disappointed with his big brother and take the pictures and keep it in the cupboard locker and Abhijeet sit beside his bade bhaiya and holds Jai's hand ✋ tightly and wait until his brother is back to present. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai returned to present and see his younger brother Abhijeet and Jai ask

Jai - When did you all get home 🏡?

Abhijeet - Few minutes ago! Why you did not have your lunch and medicines?

Jai - I was continually trying about my past life again

Abhijeet - When are you going to move on in your life?

Jai - I am trying my best Abhijeet but it's hard to forget my past life so easily

Abhijeet - I know that but you should move on so that you can be happy in your life

Jai - I think you are right

Abhijeet - Come on let's go down and have some fun with our family

Jai - 🆗!

Jai and Abhijeet went to hall and have fun with their family and rest of the night 🌃 went good.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In the next chapter I am going to skip some months. There is a big surprise for your all so keep guessing the surprise and keep thinking what can be the surprise and if you guys can please review what surprise I may keep in the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest 21 - Thanks for your review! I am writing this story for just for LS friend and my fun and my happiness too!**

 **Guest - You are right and there are some more surprise are there too so read this chapter!**

 **Pururu Dareya - I will surely fulfill your wishes on my 🆕 stories and that's my promise to you my friend!**

 **Thank you for all the readers, silent readers, writers, silent writers and reviewers!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **So sorry 🙏 guys I took a long time ⌚ break from ff because of some problems and some private works and some functions to attend so please forgive 🙏 me please 🙏 🙇!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

After few months later, it was a special day for Shetty family and CID team too. In the Shetty house 🏠, Sarah, Duo's kids, Duo's wives, Abhijeet, Nisha and CID team were decorating the house 🏡. Harshit ask

Harshit - Maa, will bade maa and bade papa like our decorations?

Shreya - Yes! They will surely love it

Tarika - Abhijeet, which cakes 🎂 have you ordered?

Abhijeet - Strawberry 🍓, chocolate 🍫 and both 🍓🍫 mixed and I told them to put cherries 🍒, strawberry 🍓 and chocolate 🍫 on top of the cake 🎂

Tarika - When will the cakes 🎂 come?

Abhijeet - Daya has went to buy the cakes 🎂!

Tarika - Great! Let's hope that they like our surprise for them

Aditya - Surely they will love it!

Abhijeet - I accept with Adi!

Sarah - I hope bhaiya doesn't get angry 😡 on us for doing this

Rahul - Don't worry Sarah, we are all here for saving you guys from angry 😡 of Jai sir and my BFF Diya

After 🔟 minutes later, Daya came home 🏡 with the cakes 🎂 and arrange it on the center of the table. After an hour later, Jaiya entered the house 🏡 from Temple. In the Shetty house 🏠, everyone say **Surprise** , and brust the big red balloon 🎈! Jaiya got shocked 😲 and surprised! Jai ask

Jai - What are you going now here? (shocked 😲 and surprised)

Everyone (together) - Happy birthday to you both and happy anniversary (happy 😊 😀 😁😃)

Jaiya (together) - Thank you guys! (happily 😁)

Jaiya went to ACP sir and Dr. Salunke sir and take their blessings and old duo say

Old Duo's (together) - God bless you and your family! You both always be happy 😊 😀 😁 😃 always like this

Jaiya (together) - Sure sir (smiling 😊 😁)

Harshit - Bade papa and bade maa let's cut the cakes 🎂

Jaiya - 🆗!

Everyone went to the table where there was a 3 cakes 🎂 and Jai say

Jai - Diya you cut the cake 🎂 first

Diya - You are born before me so you cut the cake 🎂

Jai - 🆗

Jai was about to cut his chocolate 🍫 cake 🎂 but suddenly stopped and Sara ask

Sara - What happened bhaiya?

Jai - Where's Kavya?

Rahul - She said that she is coming here because she has a lot of work with DCP sir and her family is coming to her house 🏡 for weekends

Jai - 🆗!

Pankaj - Jai sir please cut the cake 🎂 sir

Jai - 🆗 Pankaj (smiling 😊)

Jai cut the chocolate 🍫 cake 🎂 and feed ACP sir and Salunke sir then his siblings, then the kids and his wife. Then Diya cut her strawberry 🍓 cake 🎂 and did the same thing. Then Jaiya cut their marriage anniversary, chocolate 🍫 and strawberry 🍓 mixed cake 🎂 but this time ACP sir and Salunke sir Jaiya to their cake 🎂 and then they have it. Everyone gives a gift 🎁 for them and Jai say

Jai - Thank you everyone for this wonderful surprise and everything

Freddy - Sir, let's play some games

Jai - 🆗

The CID family started to play games. Suddenly Diya felt like she was not feeling well so Diya say

Diya - So sorry 🙏 guys but I am not feeling well now so I will go to my room now

Jai - What happened Diya? (worried)

Diya - I don't know but I am sure that I am not feeling well

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗, you go to your room and take some rest

Diya - 🆗 sir!

Jai - I am also coming with you, I need to get some files 📁

Diya - 🆗!

Jaiya went to their room and Diya changed her dress and she felt like she was going to vomit so she went to bathroom and Jai got worried about her and went to bathroom and hold her head and rub on her back. Jai makes Diya to sit on the bed and Jai ask

Jai - Are you fine now?

Diya - Yes -(weakly)

Jai - I will go get Nisha

Diya - No need of troubling Nisha, I am alright

Jai - Are you sure about it jaan?

Diya - Yes baby

Jai - 🆗 you take rest now and if you need anything just call me

Diya - 🆗!

Jai take some important files 📁 from the cupboard and went to hall. In the hall, everyone was having fun. An hour later, there hear a sound from upstairs so everyone went to upstairs and see that Diya was on the floor and beside her a flower 🌸 vase was broken so Jai carried Diya and lay her on the bed and Sarah start to cleaning the broken flower 🌸 vase. Jai had a doubt on Diya and went to bathroom and his guess was right and Jai come out of the bathroom and Jai say

Jai - Nisha please check on Diya

Nisha - 🆗! Any is wrong with Diya?

Jai - Don't know but she has been vomiting since morning

Nisha check Diya and Jai was helping Sarah with the broken flower 🌸 vase. After few minutes later, Sarah ask

Sarah - Is Diya didi is 🆗?

Nisha - Yes, Diya is totally fine

Jai - Then why Diya was vomiting since morning, any food 🍲 posing?

Nisha - No

Jai - Then!

Nisha - Jai and everyone, we are going to get a great news from me

Tarika - What happened to didi?

Jai - Just say it Nisha

Nisha - Jai you are going to be a father (happy 😊)

Jai - What? Are you serious or making joke of me

Nisha - I know that you are in total shock now but I am saying the truth

Jai - What? (totally shocked 😲)

Nisha - **Diya is pregnant**! (happily, 😊😁😃)

Jai - Really?

Nisha - Yes!

Jai was feeding very much happy 😃 😁 😊 in his heart and Jai ask

Jai - Nisha, can Diya bear this baby 👶? (fear)

Nisha - Don't worry Jai, Diya is totally fit and fine that she can bear the child 👶 but every week she has to come to hospital 🏥 so that we can be careful with her and her baby 👶!

Jai - 🆗!

ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunke sir (together) - Congratulations Jai

Jai - Thanks sir

ACP Pradyuman sir - Congratulations Salunke, you are going to be a grandfather 👴

Dr. Salunke sir - Same to you too Pradyuman!

DUO and Sarah (together) - Congratulations bhaiya! (hugging Jai)

Jai - Thanks

Aditya and Harshit (together) - We are waiting for this baby 👶 sister 👧 or brother 👦

Sarah - Me too!

CID (together) - We are all waiting for this 🆕 member to join our family

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗, let's us go to hall now

Jai - I will come down in few minutes

Dr. Salunke sir - Take your time ⌚ Jai

CID, Duo's kids and Nisha went to hall. In Jaiya room, Jai sit beside Diya and caring her hair and he keeps his hand ✋ on her stomach and he was smiling 😊 😀 😁 thinking about their future. 🔟 minutes later, Diya wake up and Jai help her to sit on the bed and Jai ask

Jai - How are you now?

Diya - I am 🆗 now and what are you doing here?

Jai - We heard some noise and when you we came here, you were unconscious on the floor and beside you there was a broken flower 🌸 vase! I am having a very much happy 😃 😁 😊 that for you

Diya - What?

Jai keeps his hand ✋ on Diya's stomach and Diya ask

Diya - Say me the good news (impatient)

Jai - We are going to be parents

Diya - Are you sure that I am pregnant?

Jai - Yes! Nisha checked you and said this good news in front of everyone

Diya - Really?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - Jai, I want to hall

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya went to hall

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys have a great surprise! I am so sorry 🙏 🙇 for the long leave from ff so I hope you guys understand me and please forgive 🙏 me please 🙏 🙇**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the readers, silent readers, writers, silent writers and reviewers!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry 🙏 🙇 for the long break again... I couldn't get any idea 💡 so it took me this much long time to complete this chapter! I hope you guys try to understand me please 🙏 🙇 and please forgive 🙏 🙇 me please! This chapter is going to be little bit bold too...**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jaiya went to the hall. Tarika and Shreya hug their sister and Rahul say

Rahul - Now you are going to a mother and I am totally going to be single again

Diya - Don't worry Rahul, I always be your only forever gf even after I become a mother (teasing)

Rahul - Thanks! (smiling 😊 😀 😁)

Salunke sir - Rahul don't keep an eye 👀 on her

Rahul - Yes sir (salute)

Everyone laughs and Jaiya sit down on the floor and all had some fun playing games. 30 minutes later, Diya, Sarah, Tarika and Shreya went to kitchen and make lunch for everyone. Sarah say

Sarah - I am very much happy 😃 😁 that soon my elder brother Jai is going to be a father

Diya - Same with me too but...

Sarah - But what didi?

Diya - I am having a fear than if something bad happens to this child 👶 then I may lose your brother

Sarah - Nothing will happen like that so please do not think about anything bad

Duo's wives (together) - We accept with her

Tarika - Diya didi don't think about anything else right now. You just think what you are going to do with your baby 👶

Diya - 🆗 Tarika!

Tarika - That's my very much good sister (hugging Diya)

Diya smile 😊 and hugging Tarika and Shreya and Sarah also join the hug and they were happy 😊 and Diya. Shreya say

Shreya - Let's make lunch ready for everyone

Diya, Tarika and Sarah (together) - 🆗!

Sarah, Diya, Tarika and Shreya start to make lunch. 30 minutes later, lunch was ready. Tarika went to hall and called everyone for lunch. After lunch, everyone was chatting about random things and about their past life. ACP Pradyuman sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai, which is your best day of your life?

Jai - Today and everyday in my life

Freddy - Most best day sir?

Jai - When my whole family is with me

Sarah - Meaning bhaiya (confused)

Jai - When you are all with me

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai, we're always with you

Jai - I know that sir and that's why I am totally relieved and relaxed whenever I go to my missions

Everyone smile 😊 😀 😁, Freddy say

Freddy - I am very much happy that soon in our family new member will be add

Jai - Freddy I think we should wait for this to happen! I don't want you guys to get disappointed 😔 again!

Sarah - Bhaiya please do not talk like that please and nothing will happen like that!

Tarika - Just think positive

Jai - I always think positively but nothing happened whenever I wanted something for myself

Everyone can understand his feelings very much well so Sarah sit beside her brother and hug him and she say

Sarah - Everything will be just fine with your family. Now give us your cute smile 😊

Jai smile 😊 and everyone gets relief and relaxed that Jai is 🆗! Everyone started to have fun with each other. At 8pm 🕗, everyone have their dinner together and then rest of the CID team went to their house 🏡! In the Shetty house 🏠, DUO were making the kids to sleep 💤. In the hall, Shreya, Diya, Tarika and Sarah were chatting, Shreya say

Shreya - At last you and bhaiya are going to have a little baby 🚼 in your lives

Diya - I hope the same.. I can't see Jai going into depression again because of this baby 👶

Tarika - Nothing would happen like that so stop thinking about it

Sarah - I am already thinking about babies names

Diya - This much soon (surprise)

Sarah - Yes!

Tarika see that her younger sister was smiling 😊 for something so Tarika ask

Tarika - Shreya - Why are you smiling 😊 like that?

Shreya - I am planning to send didi and bhaiya for a vacation

Diya - Again! But why?

Shreya - So that you can relax yourself and get well ready for life of parenting

Diya - We are already doing that with Adi and Harshit!

Shreya - I know but I am talking about your baby 👶

Diya - Shreya, first let this baby 👶 get born then everyone make plans for your 🆕 baby 👶

Shreya, Sarah and Tarika (together) - 🆗!

Jai sit beside his wife and ask

Jai - What were you guys talking about?

Shreya - Planning for your and didi's vacation

Jai - I don't want any vacation until this baby 👶 is born

Sarah - We want you and didi to relax so that your baby 👶 can be born healthy

Jai - Then let us all go for a vacation

Sarah - We are talking about your and your family vacation not our vacation because we finish our vacation when we went to Abhijeet bhaiya's friend's wedding.

DUO coming from their son room and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What is going on here?

Tarika - Planning for didi and bhaiya's vacation

Daya - Bhaiya, you and didi totally need some rest for yourself now

Abhijeet - I accept with Daya!

Jai - 🆗, we will think about it

Shreya - Not thinking about it

Diya - Then? (confused)

Shreya - Get your bag 💼 packing and go for a long or small vacation

Jai - I have to talk about this to Nisha

Tarika - Tomorrow at 9am 🕘, I have fix a appointment with Nisha

Jaiya (together) - So everything is prepared and pre-planned

DUO, Duo's wives and Sarah (together) - Yes! (happily)

Jai - Will ACP sir and Salunke sir will accept for this?

Daya - We already did that too and they said yes for this

Diya - You guys say where I and Jai have to go to vacations?

Daya - That's is your wish

Jai - Good, in this thing we can decide where we can go for vacation (teasing)

Abhijeet - Where do you want to go with didi?

Jaiya (together) - Wait let us think about it

Daya - Gujarat

Tarika - Delhi

Sarah - Jammu

Abhijeet - Kashmir

Diya - Jaipur

Jai was very much quite and thinking about the perfect place for his wife and himself too. Jai was thinking, a place where he and Diya wanted to go but till now he couldn't go, a place where there is good hotel 🏩 and very much important good and healthy food 🍲 and safety for his wife and his unborn baby 🚼. Jai got the place where he needs to take his wife and smile 😊 😀 😁 and Sarah ask

Sarah - Got your perfect place?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - Where?

Jai - Gangtok! (smiling 😊 😀 😁)

Daya - Really bhaiya? (surprise 😲)

Jai - Yes! (smiling 😊 😀 😁)

Abhijeet - Why you want to go there?

Jai - I always wanted to go there

Diya - Me too

Jai - Great, vacation place is done

Tarika - How days are you going to stay there?

Diya - 3 to 4 days only

Sarah - No way!

Jai - Then? (confused 😕)

Shreya - Let it be like 2 weeks

Jaiya (together) - What about our works? (shocked 😲)

DUO, Duo's wives and Sarah (together) - We will take care of it

Jai - I will talk about this to ACP sir

Abhijeet - No need because we already made plans for your vacation

Jai - Did ACP sir accept it?

Daya - It was his plans for your vacation

Jai - 🆗! Let us go to sleep 💤 now so good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

DUO, Duo's wives and Sarah - Same to you and didi too

Jaiya, Dareya, Abhirika and Sarah went to their room. In Jaiya room, Diya was sitting on a chair 💺 in front of a mirror and seeing her stomach and caring her stomach, Jai sees this and hugs her from back and keeps his hand ✋ on her hand ✋ which was on her stomach and Jai keeps his head on her shoulder and Jaiya see each other on mirror and Diya ask

Diya - Are you happy now?

Jai - Very much that I can't say it but I can show it

Diya smile 😊 and Diya ask

Diya - Why did you choose Gangtok for our vacation?

Jai - I never seen that place and I wanted to take you there for a long time

Diya - I love you very much baby

Jai - I love you very much too jaan

Jai start to kiss her neck and Diya try not to moan and try to stop Jai but Jai was firm about this matter and Jai say

Jai - Don't worry, everything will be just fine so enjoy our time and fun together

Diya - 🆗!

Jai start to licking her neck and left in his arms and take her to the bed and lay her on the bed and kiss her lips 💋 and then put his tongue into her mouth 👄 and play with her touch. After few minutes later, Jai kiss her neck and give her a love mark on her neck and Diya moans when Jai bite her neck and they turned and Diya give the same love mark for Jai and start to remove his clothes and while removing his clothes, she was continually kissing him and his body. Jaiya turns and Jai see her and he removed her saree, blouse and paticoat and her inner wear and while removing it, Jai was continually kissing and teasing her. Diya close her eyes 👀 and enjoying his love for her and Jai see Diya's stomach and kiss her stomach and say

Jai - Diya, just give me a girl 👧 baby 👶 then I don't want anything in my life

Diya - Mmmhhh...

Jai smile 😊 and kiss her stomach again and keeps his legs in between her legs and Jai ask

Jai - Ready for this

Diya see Jai and smile 😊 and say

Diya - Yes

Jai slowly enter her and kiss her lips 💋 and hugs her.. After few minutes later, Jai was laying beside Diya and both were breathing heavily and Jai ask

Jai - Did it hurt?

Diya - No. I loved it very much baby

Jai - Me too jaan

Diya lay on Jai and Jai keeps his hand ✋ on her stomach and hug her and Diya keeps her head on his chest and Diya say

Diya - Thank you for this special gift

Jai - Which special gift (teasing)

Diya see Jai and say

Diya - Which is inside my stomach, thanks for making me pregnant again for making me a mother again

Jai - Anything for you my jaan

Jai kiss on her head and Diya see him and kiss him in his lips and both hug each other and sleep 💤

 **X** **-** **X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! I will post my next chapter as soon as possible until that have a great life**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


End file.
